


When my time comes around (I'll crawl home to him)

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Assault, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Kinda, M/M, Reincarnation, Religious Conflict, Sort Of, Unspecified Setting, Wakes & Funerals, johnny is the only villager we trust in this household, kun doesn't agree with the big in-universe religion, this is more angsty than i had originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Kun took a breath and ran his shaky fingers through Ten's short hair, gently rubbed his forehead with his thumb."Please come back to me."---Sometimes, you need to let go of the things you love before they can come back. Kun knows this all too well.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	When my time comes around (I'll crawl home to him)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!
> 
> i had hoped to have a new fic cranked out by halloween last year but well,,, that didn't happen. so instead have this baby now! belated happy new year!!!!
> 
> hozier's work song and charming disaster's ghost story inspired me a lot for this fic so give them a listen if you want! and i blame my twt feed filled with kunten for whatever this has become.
> 
> this is not beta'd (as usual) and barely edited, so if you catch any mistakes or missing tags please tell me.
> 
> i tagged this as Major Character Death because Ten dies, but he will not stay dead so fret not!!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy ^o^

A soft knocking on the door roused Kun from his slumber, and he frowned at the sound. It was late, stars already twinkled in the sky. Ten would never bother to knock when he returned from a late night out. He had a key and would always be careful not to wake up Kun when he came back, knowing how much Kun needed his sleep.

He trudged to the door and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up a little, ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes to make himself a bit more presentable. He wondered who it could be on the other side of the door, and what the hell could be so important that it couldn’t wait a night.

Kun picked up the candle burning in the entrance hall of his and Ten’s small cottage and was met with a solemn face at the other side of the door.

“Officer Seo? What’s- Why are you here?”

“Mister Qian. I’m sorry for the late and unexpected visit but I am afraid I have come to bring terrible news. Your housemate, Ten, has been found alongside the road.”

The floor shifted under Kun’s feet. The candle fell to the ground and the only reason he didn’t was because the officer held him up just in time.

“Ten? Are you sure?” His voice quivered with unshed tears.

The officer nodded as he helped Kun find his footing again. “I am afraid so. He, uhm.” He visibly hesitated. “He showed no signs of life when he was found. My deepest condolences.”

Kun sucked in a breath and clung to the door frame as if his life depended on it. He had expected the followup but it still came as a shock. Ten was no more. He was dead.

He swallowed back his tears, and nodded, trying to stay calm. “Thank you, officer. Is there any chance I can see him?”

“For now he is held at the station for investigation, to see if there has been any malintent involved in this awful incident. But after that he will be carried to the church and you will have the ability to see him and make preparations for the funeral. We will contact you if there is any news pertaining the case.”

“Thank you, officer. I appreciate it.”

Officer Seo inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Will you be alright on your own tonight?”

Kun nodded again. “Yes, thank you for your concern.”

“Very well.” He straightened up and cleared his throat. “Then I will have to take my leave now. Again, my condolences.” With a final nod, he stalked off into the night, leaving Kun to catch his breath in the dark.

The next day, everyone, as Kun made his way around the nearby village to get groceries, spared him glances and whispers as he walked by. Market vendors selling Kun their goods each told him how sorry they were for his loss, and each of them offered their help if he ever needed it.

Kun nearly scoffed at every single one. It had always been Ten and him against their small corner of the world - there was a reason they lived a little way from the village - and no one had accepted them before. Nevermind offered their services. But now that tragedy had struck them, only now do people look twice at him. Now that Ten was gone, they hoped he would become like them.

He wished people were kinder. He believed everyone was good deep inside, but sometimes humans made it damn difficult to keep that mindset.

He missed Ten.

Kun looked down at his basket on his arm and noticed how much he had bought. And how much of the things were Ten’s favourites. He sighed and shook his head. There was no use dwelling.

As he walked home, he let his mind wander. He remembered Ten’s pretty smile, his lovely laugh. The graceful way he walked. What he looked like in the morning, waking up, the soft sunshine through the window putting stars in his eyes.

He remembered how Ten curled in on himself when his mind was playing tricks on him. How he pushed Kun away with harsh words but always apologised later with soft kisses. How he stormed out of the house after a fight and came back with hand picked flowers of remorse. He had always come back.

Until he hadn’t.

Kun stopped for a moment to clear his head. He tried to focus on the breeze ruffling his hair, the smell of the earth around him, but it all brought him back to the love he’s lost.

“Mister Qian!”

Kun turned around to see officer Seo jog towards him, waving a hand as if his tall figure on the desolate road hadn’t yet caught his attention.

“Officer.” He couldn’t mask the surprise in his voice.

“Mister Qian, hello. I’ve come bearing news with regard to the case. There has been no trace of bad intentions. Ten’s passing seems to be a right, although tragic, accident. He’ll be handed over to the church tomorrow, first thing in the morning. We are now finishing up the paperwork and until that is rounded off he cannot leave our custody. We hope you understand.”

“Right. Thank you again, officer.” A tiny smile graced Kun’s features. Officer Seo was the only one who has never treated Kun and Ten differently or unkindly.

“It’s my duty; there is no need to thank me. I hope you’ll be alright?”

“I will, thank you. Have a nice day, officer.”

“Thank you.”

Kun continued his way home with thoughts on happier things.

The church loomed over him. The clock tower pierced the swirling, grey sky. The open door, inviting to anyone else, looked like the maul of a raging beast to Kun, ready to swallow him up and never let him go again. It was a house of worship for a god Kun didn’t believe in, but it was the only place around that allowed him to give Ten a proper final goodbye.

Steeling his nerves, and ignoring every single part in him shouting to turn around, he walked into the building.

“Excuse me? Is anyone there?” His voice echoed on the cold walls and icy decoration, caging him in. 

An older man appeared from a side room into the main hall. He had a friendly face but Kun was still apprehensive about trusting him. He had no other choice, though.

“Good morning,” the man greeted once he was close enough. “I take it you are Qian Kun, no?”

Kun narrowed his eyes. “I am.”

“There is no need to be so guarded,” he started as he lead Kun to a side room different from where he came from. “The officers were so kind to tell me I would be expecting you sooner or later. Though, of course, the matter of this meeting is of grave nature. My condolences for your loss.” He motioned to a chair in front of a desk, papers scattered all over the surface. “Please, sit.”

Kun sat down carefully, eyes scanning the room.

It was a bright space. Big, stained glass windows depicting stories and people Kun did not know coloured the room in different colours. The walls were lined with dark wooden cabinets, overflowing with folders and yellowed paper.

“So.” The man clapped his hands, successfully pulling Kun’s attention back to him. “I am Father Kim Junmyeon, but you can call me Father Suho; everyone else does. We are here to plan a funeral, no?”

Kun nodded with a stiff jerk of his head. “I was not planning on anything elaborate. The most simple service will suffice; Ten had never been one for flair.” That was a lie. Ten had loved everything over the top and extravagant, but the man did not need to know that.

Suho noted it on an empty piece of paper lying around. “Will you be inviting many people?”

“I’ll be the only one.”

Much of the discussion went the same: Suho asking for specifications and Kun answering as curtly as possible.

“Considering your minimal wishes, we can see to it that Ten will be sent off tomorrow in the early afternoon. Does that work for you, sir?”

“It does. Can I see him now?” Kun tried not to sound as impatient as he did, but the whole interview had put him on edge and he was eager to leave Suho’s presence. He needed to see Ten.

"You can. He is in the room left of us."

Kun thanked him only out of societal expectation and close to bolted out of the room.

He slammed the other door open, the bang resounding through the otherwise silent hallway.

"Ten," he breathed out, his chest heaving, emotions simmering in the pit of his stomach.

Kun moved to the table in the middle of the room, a human silhouette clear underneath the white sheet.

He ripped the sheet away, revealing a pale and lifeless Ten. The love of his life. 

His one and only.

Although… Kun scrutinised him with narrowed eyes. Ten's left cheekbone seemed flatter. His ear was torn in some places, the jewellery he was always so fond of missing in places. His shoulder was positioned strangely.

Officer Seo was a liar.

Or maybe it was his higher ups that made him into one.

"God damn it, Ten, I told you to be more careful," Kun growled. "See where it fucking got you. Got us. The bastards."

He took a breath and ran his shaky fingers through Ten's short hair, gently rubbed his forehead with his thumb, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Please come back to me."

He stayed there for another while, telling Ten about the things that had happened. The villagers being hypocrites. Officer Seo’s kind attempts of making sure Kun was alright. The lies. This unnecessarily long and complicated process of burying the dead and this god awful meeting with one of the most untrustworthy people he’s ever met. He told him how it's only been a few days but he missed him already. How much he needed Ten by his side.

Things were better in the past; Kun was sure Ten would agree, if he could.

"I have to go now, love. We'll see each other again soon." He placed one last kiss on Ten's forehead, pulled the white sheet back to cover him, and quietly closed the door behind him as he left.

He took a deep breath the moment he stepped off the church grounds. An oppressing weight fell off chest instantly, the dark cloud looming over him finally gone. It had appeared the moment he came to the church but he tried not to pay it any mind. He knew what it was, anyway, and Kun refused to feed it.

All he had to do now was wait until the funeral was arranged.

The next day, Kun wore his neatest clothes to the graveyard. Suho was waiting for him by the gate when he arrived, his book of religion tucked under his arm. It took every inch of Kun not to roll his eyes at it. No, he had to be on his best behaviour today, set aside their differences to give Ten his funeral. It was the one thing he had to do.

He lead Kun to the place where Ten would be buried, hole already dug, the closed coffin placed beside it on a plateau. Kun couldn’t look away.

“We are gathered here today,” Suho started a little off the side, “to send off Ten to his final resting place. He has been taken from us too soon, and today, as well as the days coming, we shall remember him in our minds and hearts. God will look over him as he goes, with grace and virtue, and take him under His wing to care for him now that we are no longer able to.” A pause. “And now Qian Kun will say something.” He motioned to Kun to start his speech.

“Tennie,” Kun started, “Yongqin, Chittaphon, don’t make me wait too long. This is tedious work, and I’m sure I can spend my time better than this but it has to happen and so here I am.” He took a breath and cracked a smile. “Annoy Dongyoung for me, okay? Tell the youngsters to take care of themselves. Give the others my greetings, and tell them all I hope to see them again soon. But first I want to spend more time here with you. So be quick and come back soon, okay?”

He nodded at Suho to indicate that he was done.

“And now, we will carry Ten to his final resting place.”

Both Kun and Suho took hold of the coffin and with great difficulty - at least on Suho’s part - lowered Ten into his grave. Once Ten was settled, Kun grabbed a handful of dirt and strew it out over the coffin. Then another handful, and another.

He stood there before the hole in the ground, before Ten, thinking. It was when the chill settled in the air that he realised again where he was. Suho had already disappeared and the sounds of the village had quieted down, everyone eating or preparing dinner.

Kun placed the flowers he had picked up on his way to the graveyard next to the grave and left with a final muttered ‘goodbye’.

Kun could feel it now, that he had sent Ten off. A hole had been dug out of his chest, the size of a coffin, right where his heart was. The hollow feeling had always been there - death never stopped taking, Kun knew that - but it was worse now because Ten wasn’t there to fill up the void.

And once again Kun was reminded of a thing he's known for as long as he'd lived. Mortality really was a gift and a curse.

Ironically enough, the sun started shining a little brighter as he made his way home. Maybe it was to mock him, maybe it was to cheer him up. Kun could never guess what went through the Sun’s mind, but he appreciated the effort nonetheless.

Basking in the fading rays of light, he sat the rest of the evening outside until it was getting too cold to stay out. He kept the door unlocked as he went to bed, and he hoped time would pass quickly.

But time didn’t. When Kun woke up the next day, the seconds seemed to be hours, minutes to be days, and hours were eons. The wind blew lazily. Animals were lethargic. The whole world was set on slow-motion and the gods had forgotten to include Kun when they changed the setting.

Kun scoffed at the whole thing. He couldn’t remember if this had happened the last time as well, but he found it cruel. Truly, they must be aware of how much he wanted Ten back by his side.

But he didn’t whine about it. He accepted the situation and carried on as usual. He kept himself busy with household tasks and reading, he tended to the plants and vegetables in their garden, he did anything at all to keep himself distracted from the ticking of the clock, right until he was tired enough to sleep.

The following day went by in much the same fashion. Cooking, eating, cleaning, washing his clothes in the nearby creek, eating, sleeping.

Each passing day, Kun distracted himself with the same menial tasks. Each passing day, time seemed to return to normal a little bit. Each passing day consisted of the same, empty longing to see his companion again.

But on the eighth day, as the sun fell and the moon replaced him in the sky, sleep didn’t come to Kun.

Something would happen that night. He could feel it in his bones, it crawled under his skin. Anticipation took its place in his insides, gnawing, waiting.

Kun couldn’t focus on the book he was reading. The words melded together. The candle next to him flickered ominously.

The leaves outside crunched and rustled. Shadows appeared in front of the windows and were gone just as quickly.

Something thumped against the front door. And again. Thunk.

It opened with a creak.

Kun turned to face the intruder.

Before him, in ripped clothes, dirtied with mud, stood his Ten, panting, face set in a pained snarl. His one arm hung at his side, not like a normal shoulder would, but still with some strength behind it. His skin was pale, almost deadly so, but he was _here_.

His Ten had come back. Like he always did.

Kun couldn't help his smile despite Ten’s ragged appearance. The hollowness in his chest slowly filled itself back up, warmth spreading throughout his chest and to the tips of his fingers. The sounds outside washed over him. The smell of burning candles and the scent of freshly turned dirt lingering around Ten invaded his nose.

He was ready to envelop him in a hug but a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't. Shoulder's still wrong." Ten spat the words like it was Kun who had hurt him but they both knew better. “And I’m not apologising for being late. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to claw your way out of a grave with one useless arm?” Ten huffed but winced when the movement jostled his bad arm.

“Oh, Tennie,” Kun cradled his pale and dirty face in his hands. There was so much he wanted to say, but all he could muster was a soft “you’re home now” against Ten’s lips.

It was like those words flicked a switch. Ten’s good hand gripped Kun’s shirt as he sagged against him, the energy drained from his body like water through a broken dam. He hid his face in Kun’s neck, breathing him in with trembling intakes and shuddering exhales.

“It was so cold,” Ten mumbled. Kun felt his lips move against his skin. “So dark and cold and _wet_. They were with so many, Kun, I couldn’t get away.”

“It’s okay.” He held the other close, though careful of his injuries. “It’s okay. You’re here now. You’re back, and safe. I won’t let anything else happen to you.”

Ten nodded demurely, sniffing lightly so now and then.

When he pulled back, he looked up at Kun with glassy eyes. “Can you draw me a bath?”

Kun wiped the tears from Ten’s face and pecked his lips.

“Of course, Tennie. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen)
> 
> comments/kudos are welcome!


End file.
